


Moments in Time

by Eugeal



Series: All the Time in the World [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: This is a collection of one shot stories from the universe of my fanfiction "All the Time in the World".Read that story before reading this collection or you'll get spoilers.





	1. Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gisborne_sGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisborne_sGirl/gifts), [landofspices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofspices/gifts), [Lady_Angel_Fanwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/gifts).



Aisha andò ad aprire la porta e sorrise nel vedere Miriam e i due bambini. Robin e Isabella erano aggrappati alle mani della madre e salutarono l’anziana signora, allegramente.  
\- Buongiorno Miriam, ciao piccoli. Oggi tornano a scuola?  
\- Sì, sono guariti entrambi. - Disse Miriam. - Infatti volevo chiedere a Fatma se oggi pomeriggio può andare lei a prenderli.  
\- Ne sarò felice. - Intervenne la ragazzina, apparendo accanto alla nonna, poi guardò Miriam, con un bagliore divertito negli occhi scuri. - Guy non sarà malato _di nuovo?_  
Miriam fece un piccolo sospiro, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Indovina.  
Aisha scosse la testa.  
\- Povero caro, ogni volta che i bambini hanno qualche malanno, lo prende anche lui. Mal di stomaco o raffreddore questa volta?  
\- Febbre, tosse e mal di gola.  
\- Allora più tardi gli preparerò il pranzo e Fatma glielo porterà non appena tornerà da scuola. Vuoi che vi prepari anche qualcosa per cena?  
Miriam lasciò andare per un attimo le mani dei figli e abbracciò la vecchietta.  
\- Grazie Aisha, se non ci fossi tu, quando Guy è malato, rischieremmo di morire di fame. Ma stasera penso che ordineremo una pizza. La prendo anche per voi?  
Fatma ridacchiò.  
\- Affare fatto. La nonna direbbe di no per educazione, ma ci va matta. Ora vado, o farò tardi a scuola. A stasera, Miriam! Ciao, bambini!  
\- Mia nipote è un’impertinente. - Disse Aisha, senza nascondere l’affetto che provava per la ragazzina.  
\- È una brava ragazza, Robin e Isabella la adorano.  
\- Vuoi che più tardi vada a controllare come sta Guy?  
\- No, è meglio che non rischi il contagio, e poi Alicia ha detto che durante la pausa pranzo verrà a visitarlo.  
\- Digli che spero che guarisca presto. Povero caro, è sempre così gentile con noi.  
\- Lo farò, grazie. Ora dobbiamo andare anche noi. A stasera, Aisha, grazie ancora.  
  
Guy guardò la tazza piena d’acqua che girava all’interno del forno a microonde e sorrise tra sé pensando a cosa avrebbe detto il se stesso di sei anni prima davanti a un prodigio del genere.  
Recuperò la tazza dal forno, vi aggiunse un’abbondante dose di miele e la bustina del tè, poi si trascinò fino al divano, si avvolse in una coperta morbida e calda e accese il televisore, scegliendo un canale a caso. Prese un libro dal tavolino e bevve qualche sorso di tè bollente, augurandosi che almeno il mal di gola che gli rendeva doloroso anche solo deglutire passasse un po’.  
Sorrise nell’infilare una mano nella tasca della tuta che indossava e trovarvi un pupazzetto di peluche, un cagnolino marrone dall’aspetto vissuto.  
Prima di uscire per andare a scuola, Isabella era saltata sul letto matrimoniale, aveva dato un bacio al padre e gli aveva lasciato il suo giocattolo preferito perché gli tenesse compagnia.  
Guy sorrise tra sé, un po’ commosso, e sfiorò il pupazzo con un bacio prima di appoggiarlo accanto a sé sul divano.  
Guardò l’appartamento con i giochi dei bambini sparsi sul pavimento, i disegni attaccati alla porta del frigorifero e i due alberi di Natale che occupavano la maggior parte del soggiorno.  
Il più piccolo dei due alberi era quello che Miriam gli aveva regalato la prima volta che avevano cenato insieme e, oltre alle luci e alle decorazioni natalizie, ai rami erano appesi bigliettini, disegni e pupazzetti dei bambini, mentre quello più grande, tanto alto da sfiorare il soffitto, era l’albero di Natale vero e proprio che veniva montato verso l’inizio di Novembre e riposto un mese o due dopo la fine delle feste. Il primo invece restava sempre montato e solo le decorazioni cambiavano a seconda del periodo dell’anno.  
Gisborne si ritrovò a sorridere: un tempo aveva pensato che per essere felice avrebbe avuto bisogno di potere e di grandi ricchezze, ma ora sapeva bene che bastava la vista di quelle piccole cose a scaldargli il cuore e che l’unica cosa davvero importante era l’amore della sua famiglia.  
Tossì e si coprì meglio con la coperta. Aveva di nuovo i brividi di freddo e si sentiva stanco e dolorante e sospirò chiedendosi perché ogni leggera malattia dei bambini, su di lui avesse un effetto più forte. Isabella e Robin avevano avuto solo qualche linea di febbre e un po’ di mal di gola, mentre lui faticava a reggersi in piedi e si sentiva a pezzi.  
Alicia diceva che dipendeva dal suo sistema immunitario che non si era ancora abituato del tutto alle malattie del ventunesimo secolo, ma Guy non era sicuro di capire cosa volesse dire e in fondo non era così importante: Miriam e i bambini erano tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, la felicità che non aveva mai sperato di trovare e tutto il resto non contava.  
Se quello era il prezzo per vivere in quel tempo che era stato così generoso con lui, Guy era disposto a pagarlo senza lamentarsi.  
Finì di bere il tè e lesse ancora un po’, poi, quando iniziarono a fargli male gli occhi, mise da parte il libro e si stese sul divano, cercando di dormire un po’.  
  
Alicia entrò nell’appartamento senza fare rumore e sorrise nel vedere i due alberi di Natale carichi di luci, poi si avvicinò al divano e guardò con tenerezza Guy che dormiva con il pupazzo della figlia stretto al petto e i capelli lunghi e arruffati che gli coprivano il viso.  
La dottoressa evitò di inciampare in un’automobilina, raccolse il telecomando da terra e spense la televisione. Guy aprì gli occhi, svegliato da quel silenzio improvviso e le sorrise.  
\- Oh, Alicia. È già l’ora della tua pausa pranzo? Devo aver dormito per un bel pezzo.  
\- Ciao Guy. Come ti senti?  
Gisborne si alzò a sedere.  
\- Sono stato meglio.  
La donna gli prese un polso.  
\- Hai ancora la febbre piuttosto alta, ha preso qualcosa per farla abbassare?  
\- Sì, questa mattina.  
\- Prendine subito un’altra.  
Alicia gli porse una pillola e un bicchiere d’acqua e attese che l’avesse mandata giù prima di passargli il termometro.  
\- Mettilo. E intanto fammi vedere la gola.  
Guy le obbedì docilmente e Alicia lo visitò con cura, controllò il termometro e sorrise, dandogli una carezza sulla guancia.  
\- Stavolta non hai bisogno degli antibiotici, resta a riposo e tra qualche giorno starai meglio. Ti lascerò qualche medicina per la febbre e per la tosse, ma non è nulla di grave. Hai fame? Quando sono arrivata ho incontrato Fatma che stava venendo a portarti il pranzo e lo ha lasciato a me.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Tu hai mangiato, Alicia?  
\- Non ancora, prenderò qualcosa in mensa più tardi.  
\- Resta qui, le porzioni di Aisha sono sempre enormi e non riuscirei mai a mangiare tutto da solo.  
Alicia sorrise.  
\- Con piacere, lo sai che sono sempre contenta di passare del tempo con te. Vorrei solo non vederti così spesso perché sei malato.  
Guy sorrise, rassegnato.  
\- Pensa che nel dodicesimo secolo non mi ammalavo quasi mai. E le poche volte che succedeva, di certo non era così piacevole.  
\- Piacevole?  
\- Ora, quando non sto bene, sono circondato da persone che si preoccupano per me, che mi ricoprono di cure e attenzioni e posso restare a riposare al caldo finché non mi sento meglio. Senza contare che non devo più temere che una semplice febbre possa essere letale.  
\- Non avevi nessuno che ti curasse?  
\- I servitori, ma solo se la malattia era tanto grave da essere pericolosa, e in ogni caso non avevano il minimo rispetto per me, lo facevano solo per paura delle conseguenze. Mentre lo sceriffo si aspettava che facessi il mio dovere in ogni caso.  
Alicia gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli diede una leggera stretta.  
\- Non pensarci più, ora è diverso. Quel tempo è passato per sempre.  
Guy pensò al teschio dello sceriffo, fragili ossa esposte in una teca del museo, e annuì.  
\- Sì, lui non può più farmi del male, ormai.  
Alicia iniziò ad apparecchiare il tavolo della cucina e mise la teglia in forno per riscaldarla. Nel frattempo Guy sfilò una fotografia dalle pagine del libro che stava leggendo e la mostrò alla donna.  
\- Te l’ha mandata Peter?  
\- Sì, poco fa. L’avevi già vista?  
La dottoressa sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- È già tanto che mio marito si ricordi la strada per tornare a casa alla sera. Ogni tanto mi mostra qualcuno dei suoi ritrovamenti, ma se ne ricorda solo se non c’è nient’altro che lo distrae. È una delle iscrizioni di Robin?  
\- Sì. In questa Robin ha scritto la data di nascita e il nome del loro primogenito. Lo hanno chiamato Edward, come il padre di Marian.  
\- Sono contenta che Peter non si dimentichi di mostrartele.  
\- Non appena ne trova una la fotografa e me la spedisce sul telefono. Credo che sia merito anche di Jonathan che glielo ricorda. Io poi la stampo e la aggiungo alle altre.  
Guy prese un grosso quaderno ad anelli dalla libreria e lo sfogliò, cercando il punto giusto in cui inserire la nuova fotografia: su ogni pagina erano incollate immagini e appunti che si riferivano alle varie iscrizioni incise nei sotterranei del castello e in cima a ogni foglio era scritta una data in inchiostro rosso.  
Guy incollò l’immagine su un foglio bianco, scrisse la data e inserì la nuova pagina al punto giusto, poi richiuse gli anelli con uno scatto e tornò a riporre il quaderno sullo scaffale.  
\- Forse è strano, ma così ho l’impressione che siano solo lontani e non morti da otto secoli.  
\- Non è strano, è normale che tu senta la loro mancanza.  
Alicia tirò fuori la teglia dal forno e divise il cibo in due parti, poi lei e Guy sedettero insieme per mangiare.  
\- È da un po’ che non vengo a vedere il tour. - Disse Alicia, cercando di ricordare l’ultima volta che lo aveva fatto. - La tua parte è sempre uguale?  
\- Sì, anche se sto cercando di far aggiungere qualche battuta per far diventare alleati Guy e Robin, ma a quanto pare il pubblico si diverte di più se faccio il cattivo e basta. Adorano quando arrivo a cavallo, tutto vestito di nero sul mio stallone nero ed estraggo la spada, puntandola verso Robin. Peccato che la loro parte preferita sia quella in cui Robin sconfigge me e lo sceriffo e ci caccia dalla città. - Guy fece un sospiro rassegnato, ma sorrise. - Però c’è una novità: mi stanno facendo imparare anche la parte di Robin Hood perché vogliono che io sia il suo sostituto in caso di necessità.  
\- Vuol dire che apprezzano il tuo lavoro.  
Guy le rivolse un sorriso compiaciuto.  
\- Già. Anche se mi sembra difficile immaginare un’occasione in cui sia ammalato l’attore che interpreta Robin e non io.  
Alicia ridacchiò.  
\- Quando i bambini saranno un po’ più grandi si ammaleranno di meno, e anche tu.  
Finirono di mangiare e Alicia guardò l’orologio con un sospiro.  
\- Devo tornare in ospedale, ora. Come ti senti?  
\- Un po’ meglio. Credo che la febbre stia calando.  
\- Riposati e aspetta di essere completamente guarito prima di pensare di tornare al lavoro.  
\- Lo farò, Alicia, grazie.  
\- Adesso vado, ti chiamo stasera per sentire come stai.  
La dottoressa si affrettò a uscire e Guy tornò a sedersi sul divano, sorridendo tra sé. Forse era un po’ dolorante e malandato, ma si sentiva amato e quel calore gli scaldava il cuore.  
  
Miriam si affrettò a tornare a casa, un po’ preoccupata per Guy. Ormai Fatma doveva aver riaccompagnato a casa i bambini da almeno un paio di ore e lei sapeva quanto potessero essere impegnativi.  
Forse, pensò, avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Fatma e Aisha di tenerli con loro fino al suo ritorno, ma non voleva essere un peso per le loro vicine. Nonna e nipote erano già tanto gentili con la loro famiglia, che Miriam si sentiva un po’ in colpa a chiedere altri favori.  
Quando aprì la porta, i suoi timori si placarono nel vedere che Robin era tranquillamente seduto sul pavimento e guardava un cartone animato alla televisione, mentre giocava con i suoi pupazzetti preferiti, mentre Guy e Isabella erano seduti sul divano a guardare le pagine di un libro illustrato, le teste così vicine che i capelli ricci della bambina si confondevano con quelli del padre, così simili ai suoi.  
Tutti e due alzarono la testa nel sentirla entrare e la guardarono con un identico sguardo gioioso, mentre Robin abbandonò cartone animato e giocattoli e le corse incontro, tendendole le mani per essere preso in braccio.  
Miriam lo sollevò e gli fece il solletico, facendolo ridere, poi sedette anche lei sul divano, tra Guy e Isabella che nel frattempo avevano messo da parte il libro per farle spazio. La bambina si aggrappò alla madre per ottenere anche lei un bacio e qualche coccola, e Miriam la accontentò, prima di rivolgersi al marito con amorevole preoccupazione.  
\- Ti hanno fatto stancare molto? Come ti senti?  
Guy lasciò che Miriam gli toccasse la fronte per controllare la febbre e che lo esaminasse con attenzione per capire se fosse troppo pallido o sofferente, poi si toccò una guancia.  
\- Credo di avere qualcosa di strano qui. Una specie di bollicina, credo.  
La ragazza lo guardò, allarmata.  
\- Cosa?! Ma Alicia ti ha vaccinato per tutte le malattie di quel tipo e i bambini hanno avuto solo febbre e raffreddore… Non vedo niente…  
\- Guarda meglio.  
Miriam si avvicinò di più e Guy la prese tra le braccia, ridendo, per rubarle un bacio.  
\- Stavo scherzando. - Disse, stringendola a sé e Miriam protestò, fingendosi indignata.  
\- Sciocco e bugiardo! E io che mi stavo preoccupando!  
Guy la guardò con aria innocente.  
\- Scusa. Sto meglio, davvero.  
Miriam scosse la testa , ridendo, e gli concesse un altro bacio.  
\- Stasera pizza?  
\- La pizza va sempre bene, lo sai.  
\- Papà, ci leggi un’altra storia? - Chiese Isabella, tirando una manica della tuta di Guy e mettendogli un libro in grembo, mentre Robin si divincolò dalle braccia della madre e tornò a guardare la televisione e a giocare con i suoi pupazzetti.  
\- Tuo padre ha mal di gola, ora lascialo riposare. - Intervenne Miriam e Isabella le porse il libro.  
\- Leggilo tu allora, anche se papà è più bravo.  
Guy ridacchiò, compiaciuto e tenne strette a sé sia la moglie che la figlia.  
Miriam si appoggiò a lui, rannicchiandosi nel suo abbraccio con un sospiro di gioia.  
La sua stretta era calda e sicura e, come sempre, Miriam pensò che quello era il posto a cui apparteneva e che tra le braccia di Guy non poteva succederle nulla di male.  
Sorridendo, aprì il libro e iniziò a leggere.  



	2. Clouds

Quando Guy aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che vide fu il velo bianco dell’abito di Miriam che giaceva a terra in un mucchio soffice, una specie di nuvola bianca fatta di tulle e merletto.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere nel ripensare a come quell’abito, leggero e vaporoso come un soffione, avesse sottolineato in modo perfetto la bellezza della ragazza quando era entrata in chiesa.  
Guy sapeva che quell’immagine gli sarebbe rimasta scolpita per sempre nella memoria come un momento di perfezione assoluta e commovente: Miriam, avvolta in quella nuvola candida che camminava verso di lui, illuminata dai raggi di sole che filtravano dalle finestre della chiesa, ma soprattutto dal suo sorriso radioso. Un sorriso che era solo per lui.  
La sera prima del matrimonio, Guy aveva avuto paura.  
Gli era tornato in mente il matrimonio fallito con Marian ed era stato colto dal terrore irrazionale che anche Miriam potesse cambiare idea, non presentarsi in chiesa, oppure dirgli di no.  
Alicia aveva passato quella sera con lui, cercando di rassicurarlo, ma solo quando aveva visto apparire Miriam sulla soglia della chiesa, ogni timore di Guy si era dissolto.  
La sposa che aveva attraversato la navata, radiosa e col passo leggero, non aveva nulla a che fare con Marian e il suo incedere mesto e gravato dal peso del dovere.  
Miriam lo amava ed era contenta di sposarlo e Guy si era trovato a ringraziare silenziosamente Dio per avergli concesso una gioia tanto grande e immeritata.  
Miriam si mosse tra le sue braccia, distraendolo da quei pensieri e ricordandogli che la sua felicità non era limitata a quel momento isolato, ma che la sua vita e quella della ragazza erano legate per sempre.  
Miriam cercò le sue labbra e lo baciò prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, poi si stiracchiò e lo guardò sorridendo, ancora piacevolmente assonnata.  
\- Allora, sei pronto per il grande giorno?  
Guy la mordicchiò sul collo e sorrise.  
\- Credevo che il grande giorno fosse ieri.  
Miriam ridacchiò.  
\- Ma come, te ne sei già dimenticato? Eppure lo hai desiderato così tanto! - Miriam gli puntò un dito sul petto e sorrise. - Oggi, Guy di Gisborne, è il giorno in cui tu volerai.  
Guy la fissò per un attimo: Miriam aveva indovinato, l’emozione per il matrimonio gli aveva fatto dimenticare che quel giorno sarebbero partiti per il viaggio di nozze e lui avrebbe preso un aereo per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
Tecnicamente aveva già volato, quando era stato portato in ospedale con l’elicottero poco dopo essere arrivato nel ventunesimo secolo, ma allora era stato privo di sensi e non ricordava nulla di quell’esperienza.  
\- È vero...  
\- Sei un po’ nervoso?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non come ieri.  
\- Avevi paura di sposarmi? - Miriam fece il broncio, fingendosi offesa.  
\- Avevo il terrore che avessi cambiato idea.  
La ragazza gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Pensavi davvero che ti avrei permesso di sfuggirmi? No, Guy, ormai non hai scampo, dovrai sopportarmi per tutta la vita!  
\- Allora spero di vivere molto, molto a lungo. - La prese tra le braccia e la guardò negli occhi, sorridendo. - Quanto tempo abbiamo prima di dover andare in aeroporto?  
Miriam ridacchiò.  
\- A volte mi chiedo se imparerai mai il modo moderno di misurare il tempo.  
\- Ieri sono arrivato in chiesa all’ora giusta, no?  
\- Scommetto che è stato solo per merito di Alicia.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Non è sufficiente che sia arrivato puntuale? Allora, quanto tempo abbiamo?  
Miriam lo fissò negli occhi e sorrise, attirandolo a sé.  
\- Abbastanza.  
  
Miriam pagò il caffè, poi sbadigliò e ne bevve un sorso mentre cercava Guy con lo sguardo. Lo trovò quasi subito davanti alla vetrata che permetteva di osservare gli aerei in fase di imbarco e sorrise nel vedere il suo sguardo affascinato.  
La ragazza lo raggiunse e gli offrì il caffè, ma Guy scosse la testa, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai velivoli.  
\- Non pensavo che fossero così grandi…  
\- Quelli sono i voli intercontinentali, quello che prenderemo noi sarà sicuramente più piccolo.  
\- Sono comunque enormi, sembra quasi impossibile che possano volare…  
Miriam lo guardò, con un sorrisetto divertito.  
\- Sbaglio o sento una nota di preoccupazione nella tua voce?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Assolutamente no. L’aereo è il mezzo di trasporto più sicuro.  
Miriam ridacchiò nel sentire quelle parole, ripensando a quanto spesso lo avesse trovato immerso nella lettura dell’ennesimo libro sugli aeroplani o sul volo in generale, soprattutto negli ultimi tempi.  
La ragazza poteva comprendere quanto quell’argomento potesse essere affascinante per lui, ma aveva il sospetto che, nonostante tutte le informazioni che aveva raccolto, Guy non fosse affatto tranquillo come voleva apparire.  
\- Credo che sia ora di avvicinarci al gate, tra poco chiameranno il nostro volo.  
Miriam lo vide irrigidirsi per un attimo, poi Guy le porse il braccio con un sorriso e lei vi si aggrappò gioiosamente, appoggiandosi a lui mentre si dirigevano verso il gate.  
  
Guy si guardò intorno nervosamente e lasciò che Miriam lo guidasse verso i loro posti, troppo agitato per riuscire a pensare lucidamente.  
Fece un respiro profondo e cercò di ricordare tutte le rassicuranti informazioni sugli aerei che aveva raccolto e studiato da quando era venuto a sapere della loro esistenza, ma c’era una voce nella sua mente, sgradevolmente simile a quella dello sceriffo, che continuava a ripetergli che per gli esseri umani non era naturale volare e che un veicolo così grande e pesante non aveva alcuna possibilità di restare sospeso in aria.  
Per un attimo fu tentato di voltarsi e tornare al sicuro a terra, ma Miriam era accanto a lui e, piuttosto di comportarsi da codardo di fronte a lei, avrebbe accettato di precipitare mille volte.  
\- Il tuo posto è quello accanto al finestrino. - Disse Miriam, perfettamente tranquilla. - Oppure preferisci quello sul corridoio?  
\- Va bene così. - Guy rispose a bassa voce, lasciandosi cadere sul sedile. Un attimo dopo Miriam sedette accanto a lui, con gli occhi che le brillavano.  
\- Te ne rendi conto? Questa sera ceneremo a Parigi! È una città così bella!  
\- Ci sei già stata in passato?  
\- Da ragazzina, durante una gita con la scuola. Ma non avrei mai immaginato che ci sarei tornata con mio marito…  
Guy dimenticò per qualche attimo il proprio nervosismo nel sentire quelle parole e la strinse a sé per baciarla, ma poco dopo gli assistenti di volo iniziarono a spiegare le procedure di sicurezza e lui tornò a impallidire.  
Miriam se ne accorse e gli prese una mano, col pretesto di portarsela alle labbra per deporvi un bacio.  
\- E tu ci sei mai stato? - Chiese, più che altro per distrarlo.  
Inaspettatamente, Guy le sorrise.  
\- Sono nato da quelle parti.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Già. _Maman_ era francese, anche se poi ha seguito mio padre in Inghilterra quando il re gli ha concesso le terre di Gisborne. Ma immagino che ormai non resti molto della Parigi che ricordo dalla mia infanzia.  
\- La cattedrale di Notre-Dame c’era già ai tuoi tempi?  
\- Non sono certo di ricordare bene, ma credo che quando abbiamo lasciato la Francia avessero iniziato a costruirla da poco.  
La ragazza sorrise, affascinata nel pensare che suo marito aveva avuto la possibilità di assistere alla costruzione della cattedrale e si rese conto per l’ennesima volta di quanto fosse stato grande il miracolo che li aveva uniti attraverso il tempo.  
L’aereo si mosse e Guy le strinse la mano con un sussulto.  
Miriam lo guardò.  
\- Hai paura? - Sussurrò, aspettandosi che negasse, sdegnato, ma con sua sorpresa Guy annuì appena.  
\- Un po’… - Ammise, arrossendo, e Miriam gli strinse un po’ di più la mano.  
\- È normale la prima volta, anche per chi è nato in questo secolo. Ma andrà tutto bene e tra un’ora e mezza saremo a Parigi.  
\- Un’ora e mezza?  
\- Più o meno la durata di un film. Di quelli brevi.  
\- Ai miei tempi ci volevano molti giorni di viaggio. E c’era sempre il rischio di essere attaccati dai banditi o che la nave naufragasse. - Rifletté Guy. - A pensarci bene, forse l’idea di volare non è poi così spaventosa. Quanto ci vorrà prima che l’aereo decolli?  
\- Guarda fuori.  
Guy voltò la testa verso il finestrino e sussultò nel rendersi conto che l’aereo si era già sollevato da terra. Vide le case e le strade diventare sempre più piccole, all’inizio come se le avesse osservate dalla torre più alta del castello o dal tetto dell’ospedale, poi ancora di più. Il terreno ormai somigliava alle carte geografiche che aveva visto sulle pagine di un atlante e intorno a loro c’era solo il cielo.  
Miriam gli strizzò leggermente la mano e Gisborne distolse lo sguardo dal finestrino per guardarla.  
\- Va tutto bene? - Chiese la ragazza, un po’ preoccupata, e Guy annuì.  
\- È incredibile. Non immaginavo che potesse essere così. L’aereo è inclinato, stiamo ancora salendo?  
Miriam annuì.  
\- Guarda, abbiamo superato le nuvole!  
Guy tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino e rimase a bocca aperta: le nuvole erano come un tappeto candido sotto di loro, montagne di panna accese di luce dai raggi del sole e, sopra di esse, il cielo, che quando erano partiti era stato grigio e piovoso, era di un azzurro limpido e intenso.  
\- Miriam? Questo è il Paradiso?  
La ragazza sorrise, intenerita dal suo stupore.  
\- No, solo nuvole. Molti lo immaginano così, però.  
\- Posso capire perché. È bellissimo.  
Miriam si appoggiò con la testa alla sua spalla per guardare anche lei fuori dal finestrino e Guy la circondò con un braccio.  
\- Quando ho volato per la prima volta, da bambina, ero molto spaventata. Mi ricordo che piangevo e che non volevo nemmeno salire sull’aereo, poi, quando è decollato, ho guardato fuori dal finestrino e ho visto un panorama simile a questo e in un attimo ho dimenticato di avere paura. Le nuvole sono così belle…  
L’aereo smise di salire e gli altri passeggeri iniziarono a muoversi, a chiacchierare e a slacciarsi le cinture di sicurezza non appena il segnale luminoso si fu spento, ma Guy non si mosse.  
Non era più teso come poco prima, ma lo spettacolo offerto dalle nuvole era troppo affascinante per non guardarlo. Non sapeva perché, ma tanta bellezza lo commuoveva profondamente, tanto da fargli venire le lacrime agli occhi.  
Lanciò uno sguardo a Miriam, un po’ imbarazzato per quell’emozione così profonda, e si accorse che anche la ragazza aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
Si guardarono negli occhi e Guy pensò che quello sguardo felice e commosso era lo stesso con cui Miriam gli era andata incontro all’altare, col suo vestito bianco e vaporoso.  
\- Ti amo. - Sussurrò, attirandola a sé per baciarla.  
Chiuse gli occhi mentre l’aereo continuava a viaggiare sopra quella distesa candida: lui aveva già catturato la nuvola più bella.  



	3. Our Children

Guy lanciò uno sguardo perplesso al sacchetto che Miriam stringeva in mano uscendo dalla farmacia.  
\- Non ti sembra di avere esagerato?  
Miriam fece un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Stamattina Isabella ha detto di avere mal di gola. Se stasera dovesse venirle la febbre, entro due o tre giorni saremo tutti a letto con l’influenza. Preferisco avere in casa tutte le medicine necessarie, così quando Alicia ci dirà cosa prendere non dovremo nemmeno uscire di casa. Ho preso tutto quello che potrebbe servire: medicine per la febbre, per il mal di stomaco, antibiotici, farmaci per alleviare i sintomi del raffreddore, sciroppi per la tosse, un altro termometro così se Robin dovesse lanciarlo di nuovo per terra non rimarremo senza, pastiglie per la gola…  
Guy ridacchiò e la attirò a sé per baciarla.  
\- Ti prendi sempre cura di noi. - Sussurrò in tono amorevole, e Miriam si strinse a lui sorridendo.  
\- Come potrei non prendermi cura della mia famiglia? Siete tutto per me.  
Rimasero abbracciati per un po’, persi in un mondo tutto loro, poi Guy la baciò sulla guancia e sorrise.  
\- Se ci aspettano altri giorni di malattia, forse conviene fare anche un po’ di spesa, così non dovremo chiederlo a Fatma o ad Alicia.  
Miriam annuì.  
\- E poi scommetto che vuoi anche fare un giro in libreria, così avrai qualcosa di nuovo da leggere se sarai costretto a restare a letto.  
Guy ridacchiò.  
\- Ormai mi conosci. - Disse, poi si appoggiò a Miriam, colto da un capogiro improvviso.  
\- Guy? - Chiese la ragazza un attimo dopo. - Forse mi sto ammalando prima di quello che pensavo… Mi gira la testa.  
Guy riaprì gli occhi di scatto e si guardò intorno.  
\- No, non credo.  
Miriam sussultò: erano circondati dagli alberi di una foresta.  
\- Cosa è successo?! Dove siamo?!  
\- Nella foresta di Sherwood. Otto secoli fa.  
Miriam lo fissò, terrorizzata.  
\- Nel tuo tempo?! Guy, perché siamo qui?! E i bambini?!  
Gisborne la tenne stretta e le carezzò i capelli per rassicurarla.  
\- Torneremo da loro, stai tranquilla. Le altre volte che sono tornato indietro nel tempo era sempre per una ragione ben precisa.  
\- Ne sei sicuro?! E se non potessimo più tornare a casa?!  
\- Torneremo. I bambini sono al sicuro, Alicia penserà a loro mentre siamo via, ma probabilmente saremo di ritorno prima ancora che se ne accorgano.  
Miriam appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e chiuse gli occhi, desiderando di credergli con tutto il cuore e Guy, molto meno tranquillo di quanto non si fosse mostrato davanti alla moglie, pregò di avere ragione.  
\- Dovremmo essere dalle parti di Locksley. Vieni, non possiamo restare qui.  
Guy la prese per mano e si inoltrò tra gli alberi. Era preoccupato e si sentiva troppo vulnerabile: nella Nottingham moderna non serviva andare in giro armati, ma nel dodicesimo secolo senza una spada o un arco sarebbero stati alla mercé di qualsiasi criminale.  
Come evocato dalle sue preoccupazioni, un fuorilegge gli intimò di fermarsi e di mostrargli il denaro che possedeva. Un attimo dopo il fuorilegge sbucò fuori dai cespugli puntando un arco verso Guy ed entrambi gli uomini emisero un verso di sorpresa.  
\- Allan! - Gridò Guy, incredulo. Nella sua mente i ricordi del giovane erano ancora confusi e sovrapposti. Ricordava di aver fissato il suo cadavere trafitto dalle frecce davanti al portone del castello di Nottingham e ricordava anche che Allan era stato presente quando lui era stato ferito dallo sceriffo ed era “morto” nella cripta sotterranea. Robin era riuscito a salvare la vita di Allan modificando il passato e ora il fuorilegge era decisamente vivo e in salute.  
\- Giz! - Esclamò Allan, altrettanto sorpreso. - Allora è vero che sei ancora vivo! Robin ha detto che lo eri e anche gli altri hanno detto di averti visto per un breve tempo dopo che abbiamo assistito alla tua morte, ma quello che raccontano mi è sempre sembrato così strano…  
Guy annuì, incerto su cosa dirgli. Forse per Allan era meglio non sapere di essere vivo per miracolo. Decise che ne avrebbe discusso con Robin, prima di sbilanciarsi.  
Quel pensiero lo riempì di emozione: aveva pensato che non avrebbe mai più rivisto Robin e gli altri membri della banda, che i secoli li avrebbero separati per sempre e, per quanto fosse preoccupato per la situazione in cui lui e Miriam si erano trovati, era sinceramente felice di poter rivedere i suoi amici.  
Allan lanciò uno sguardo perplesso alla ragazza aggrappata a Guy.  
\- Marian? Perché sei qui? E come siete vestiti entrambi?  
\- Dov’è Robin? Al campo? - Lo interruppe Guy, distogliendo l’attenzione da Miriam.  
Allan scosse la testa.  
\- A Locksley. Non siamo più fuorilegge, Re Riccardo ci ha perdonati e quando Giovanni è salito al trono dopo di lui, Robin ha dovuto giurargli fedeltà.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo ironico all’arco di Allan, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
\- Se non siete più fuorilegge perché hai cercato di derubarmi?  
Allan sogghignò.  
\- Un uomo dovrà pur divertirsi ogni tanto, no?  
Guy gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
\- Attento a non finire nelle segrete o sul patibolo mentre ti diverti. Ora portaci da Robin.  
L’espressione di Allan divenne improvvisamente seria e Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Cosa c’è? È successo qualcosa a Hood?  
\- Non te lo ha detto Marian? Vedo che ha pianto, credevo che te lo stesse raccontando. - Disse Allan, accennando a Miriam.  
\- Lei non è Marian.  
\- Sei ubriaco, Giz? Certo che è lei!  
\- Te lo spiegherò dopo, ora dimmi che è successo a Robin.  
\- I suoi figli stanno morendo.  
  
Marian camminò da un lettino all’altro, appoggiando sulla fronte dei bambini le pezze bagnate con l’acqua fredda del pozzo, che i servitori continuavano a portare in continuazione.  
Lei stessa era appena guarita dalla febbre che ora divorava i suoi figli e i guaritori le avevano detto di restare a riposo, ma come poteva riposare mentre i suoi bambini soffrivano?  
Colta da un’improvvisa debolezza, fu costretta a sedersi per un attimo e scoppiò a piangere di nuovo, terrorizzata. Avrebbe voluto che Robin la stringesse, sussurrandole che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che aveva un piano per salvare i bambini, ma per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, Robin di Locksley non sapeva cosa fare.  
Non riusciva a stare in quella stanza, non poteva sopportare di vedere i suoi figli che soffrivano, non era capace di ascoltare il loro respiro debole e stentato o di guardare le loro guance pallide e arrossate dalla febbre allo stesso tempo.  
Marian si rialzò e si avvicinò alla finestra per cercare il marito con lo sguardo: era ancora nel punto in cui lo aveva visto molte ore prima, intento a piantare una freccia dopo l’altra nel tronco di un albero, con gesti meccanici e ossessivi.  
Marian distolse lo sguardo: sia lei che Robin avevano il cuore spezzato, anche se avevano modi diversi di affrontare il loro dolore. Si asciugò le lacrime e riprese a bagnare le fronti dei loro bambini, senza riposo. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per piangere _dopo_ , ma per ora non era disposta a cedere i suoi figli alla Morte senza lottare.  
  
Robin sentì il suono della freccia che colpiva il tronco e seppe anche senza guardare che si era conficcata nel punto esatto in cui aveva mirato. Ne prese un’altra meccanicamente e si preparò a scagliarla.  
Le braccia gli facevano male e la corda dell’arco gli aveva arrossato la pelle, ma Robin non faceva caso al dolore. Il male fisico non era nulla rispetto a quello che aveva nell’anima.  
Non scagliò mai la freccia perché la voce di Allan attirò la sua attenzione. Si voltò a guardarlo e sussultò nel vedere al suo fianco Gisborne e… Marian?  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo rapido alla casa, chiedendosi quando sua moglie fosse uscita, ma non ebbe il tempo di trovare una risposta perché un attimo dopo Guy lo aveva raggiunto e lo aveva stretto in un abbraccio fraterno.  
Robin si aggrappò a lui per qualche attimo, trovando in quella riunione inaspettata un po’ di sollievo alla sua angoscia.  
\- Non credevo che ti avrei rivisto, fratello mio!  
\- Nemmeno io. Grazie per i messaggi incisi nella cripta, è bello ricevere tue notizie.  
Robin sospirò, affranto.  
\- Temo che non avrò buone notizie da darti… Allan te lo ha detto?  
Guy annuì, triste per l’amico.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
\- Un’epidemia. In tanti sono guariti dalla febbre, anche io e Marian, ma i bambini continuano a peggiorare e nessun guaritore ci ha dato la minima speranza…  
La voce di Robin si spezzò e Guy e Miriam si scambiarono uno sguardo addolorato, poi gli occhi di Guy si posarono sul sacchetto che Miriam stringeva ancora tra le mani.  
Si staccò da Robin e si avvicinò alla moglie.  
\- Forse è per questo che siamo qui!  
Lo sguardo di Miriam si accese di comprensione.  
\- Gli antibiotici! Ma funzioneranno?  
\- Quando sono arrivato nel ventunesimo secolo, su di me hanno funzionato. La mia ferita si sarebbe sicuramente infettata, altrimenti. Del resto cosa ci costa provare? Hai sentito cosa ha detto? I guaritori dicono che non ci sono speranze.  
Robin gli afferrò un braccio.  
\- Di cosa stai parlando, Gisborne? - Guardò Miriam – Marian? Tu lo sai?  
\- Lei non è Marian. Te lo spiegherò, ma ora non c’è tempo. Abbiamo delle medicine con noi, medicine del futuro. Non posso garantirti che funzioneranno, ma forse sì.  
\- Stai dicendo che puoi salvare i miei figli?!  
\- Non lo so. Ma possiamo provarci.  
  
Marian sussultò nel sentire rumori di passi pesanti che correvano per le scale. Guardò i bambini, pronta a difenderli da ogni pericolo, anche se non poteva fare niente per strapparli alla malattia.  
Robin irruppe nella stanza ansimando per la corsa, seguito da altre due persone. Quando le riconobbe, Marian pensò di essere impazzita: davanti a lei c’erano Guy di Gisborne e lei stessa!  
La donna che stringeva la mano di Guy era identica a lei in ogni minimo dettaglio, ma era vestita con abiti strani, insoliti come quelli che indossava Guy.  
Gisborne era più vecchio di qualche anno rispetto a come lo ricordava, ma era inequivocabilmente lui. Più tranquillo e sereno, forse, senza più l’ombra cupa che di solito gli oscurava lo sguardo.  
\- Guy? - Mormorò, debole e affranta, e Robin corse a stringerla tra le braccia.  
\- Hanno delle medicine! Forse possono aiutare i nostri figli!  
Marian fu attraversata da un brivido.  
\- Davvero? - Chiese, non osando sperare.  
\- Forse. - Rispose Robin, nello stesso tono disperato.  
Si strinsero insieme in un angolo della stanza, non osando quasi respirare mentre Miriam si avvicinava ai bambini.  
Guy le lanciò uno sguardo ansioso.  
\- Gli antibiotici basteranno?  
\- L’anno scorso tu eri ridotto anche peggio e dopo che Alicia ha iniziato la cura, in pochi giorni eri di nuovo in piedi. Dobbiamo sperare che questi antibiotici siano efficaci su questo tipo di malattia.  
Guy annuì e la aiutò a far prendere le medicine a tutti e tre i bambini, con la pratica che ormai lui e Miriam avevano acquisito nel prendersi cura dei propri figli.  
\- E ora? - Sussurrò Marian, angosciata.  
\- Ora dobbiamo aspettare che la cura faccia effetto. - Le rispose Miriam, anche lei incantata a guardare l’altra donna identica a lei. Ora capiva perché all’inizio Guy avesse quello sguardo malinconico quando la guardava, perché lei era davvero uguale alla donna che un tempo aveva amato così tanto.  
Miriam provò un guizzò di gelosia, subito estinto nel rendersi conto che da quando erano entrati in quella casa, ogni sguardo amorevole di Guy era stato diretto soltanto a lei e non al suo vecchio amore perduto.  
Robin strinse a sé Marian e le baciò la fronte.  
\- Andiamo di sotto, Thornton guarderà i bambini e ci avviserà a ogni minimo cambiamento.  
Marian esitò, riluttante ad allontanarsi dai figli anche per un solo istante, ma anche curiosa di parlare con Guy e di svelare il mistero di quella donna identica a lei.  
  
Archer scese da cavallo, accigliato, e attese che arrivassero gli altri prima di entrare a Locksley.  
Forse era codardia da parte sua, ma non se la sentiva di affrontare il dolore di suo fratello e di Marian senza la compagnia degli altri. Much fu il primo ad arrivare, insieme a Eve e poco dopo arrivarono anche Tuck e Little John, quest’ultimo accompagnato da un ragazzino dai capelli scuri intento a cantare le lodi di un cavallo particolarmente bello che aveva visto al mercato il giorno prima. Arrivato in prossimità della casa, il ragazzo smise di parlare e assunse un’espressione solenne, adatta all’atmosfera triste.  
Dei membri della banda, solo Kate era assente. La ragazza aveva preferito trasferirsi altrove insieme alla sua famiglia quando Robin era tornato e aveva annunciato di aver sposato Marian.  
\- Ci sono notizie? - Chiese Much, ansiosamente.  
Archer scosse la testa.  
\- Anche io sono appena arrivato.  
Il gruppetto entrò a Locksley e si fermarono sulla soglia, allibiti nel vedere Guy di Gisborne seduto accanto al camino insieme a Robin e ben due Marian.  
\- Sei un padre anche tu? - Stava chiedendo Robin, e Guy annuì con un sorriso. - Tre anche noi. Due femmine e un maschio.  
\- Come si chiamano? - Chiese Marian, e fu Miriam a rispondere, perché Guy aveva distolto lo sguardo, un po’ imbarazzato.  
\- Isabella, Robin e Meg.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere, compiaciuto.  
\- Hai chiamato tuo figlio come me!  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo irritato, ma Marian fu svelta a interrompere il marito, con un sorrisetto divertito.  
\- I nostri si chiamano Edward, Malcolm... e Guy.  
Stavolta fu Gisborne a sogghignare e alzò lo sguardo, accorgendosi solo in quel momento della presenza degli altri.  
\- Archer! - Esclamò, alzandosi a salutare prima il fratello e poi gli altri membri della banda.  
Miriam rimase a guardare, contenta che il marito avesse avuto l’occasione di rivedere gli amici che pensava di aver perduto per sempre e preoccupata al pensiero di non poter tornare a casa dai suoi figli. Ma forse Guy aveva ragione e loro erano finiti lì per salvare i bambini di Robin.  
Guardando gli altri, Miriam notò il ragazzino che era rimasto in disparte, tranquillo e pensieroso, e si accigliò, osservando i tratti del suo volto.  
Incontrò gli occhi di Marian e la interrogò con lo sguardo, e la ragazza lanciò un’occhiata prima a Guy e poi a Robin.  
\- Robin, credo che dovresti dirglielo. - Disse, accennando al ragazzino. L’ex fuorilegge annuì e strinse una mano sul braccio di Guy per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Guy si voltò a guardarlo, interrogativo.  
\- A dire il vero tu di figli ne hai quattro. - Disse Robin, quietamente.  
Gisborne annuì, un po’ triste.  
\- Sì, ma il primo non lo conoscerò mai.  
\- Girati. - Disse Robin, con un sorrisetto, e Guy rimase a fissare il ragazzino, allibito.  
\- Lui?  
\- Se n’è accorta anche Miriam. - Disse Marian. - Vi somigliate molto.  
Seth fece qualche passo verso di lui, fissandolo.  
\- Voi siete mio padre? Zio Robin mi ha parlato di voi.  
Guy annuì, commosso, e allargò le braccia, come per invitare il ragazzino ad abbracciarlo, ma senza avere il coraggio di prendere l’iniziativa.  
\- Mi dispiace di non essere stato presente nella tua vita, ho commesso molti errori in passato.  
Il ragazzino scosse la testa e corse ad abbracciarlo e a dargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
\- Mi sono sempre chiesto come fosse mio padre. - Disse Seth, sorridendo, poi lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Guy. - Però non porto il vostro nome, porto quello del mio padre adottivo.  
Guy gli sorrise per rassicurarlo.  
\- È comprensibile, non sono mai stato un padre per te. Annie si è sposata?  
Il bambino guardò Little John, sorridendo.  
\- Sì, con lui. Mi chiamo Seth Little ora.  
Robin sorrise nel vedere lo sguardo stupito di Guy e l’imbarazzo compiaciuto di Little John.  
\- Quando il re ci ha concesso la grazia, John ha iniziato a occuparsi dell’orfanotrofio di Clun che si trovava in pessime condizioni. - Spiegò Robin. - Quando Annie e Seth sono tornati a Nottingham dopo aver saputo che Vaisey era morto, Annie ha iniziato ad aiutare John a occuparsi degli orfani e qualche anno dopo si sono sposati.  
\- Sei felice, Seth? - Chiese Guy, e il ragazzino sorrise.  
\- Molto. E ora che ho conosciuto anche voi lo sono ancora di più! Da grande spero di diventare un cavaliere come mio padre.  
\- Spero che ci riuscirai, ma la cosa più importante è che diventi una brava persona come il tuo padre adottivo.  
Little John guardò Guy, sorpreso per quelle parole, e i due uomini si scambiarono un sorriso.  
\- Grazie per quello che fai per lui, John. - Disse Guy e l’ex fuorilegge fece un grugnito di assenso.  
\- Seth è un bravo ragazzo, sono contento di averlo come figlio.  
\- Per favore, dite ad Annie che mi dispiace, sono stato molto ingiusto con lei.  
Gisborne tornò a sedere accanto a Miriam e la moglie gli prese una mano. Con una leggera stretta e un piccolo sorriso gli fece capire di non essere gelosa di quel bambino che Guy aveva avuto con un’altra donna. Seth prese uno sgabello e sedette tra Guy e Little John, contento di poter avere accanto entrambi i suoi padri, almeno per quella notte.  
Marian si alzò per andare a controllare i figli e tornò poco dopo, pensierosa.  
Robin la guardò, angosciato e speranzoso allo stesso tempo.  
\- Come stanno?  
\- Dormono. Mi sembrano un po’ meno caldi di prima.  
\- Abbiamo dato loro una medicina per abbassare la febbre e un’altra per combattere la malattia. Sapremo se funzionano entro uno o due giorni, ma credo proprio di sì. - Disse Miriam, cercando di usare un tono rassicurante. - Vieni, ti spiegherò come usarle e come darle ai bambini, così se io e Guy dovessimo tornare a casa all’improvviso, sapreste cosa fare.  
  
Gisborne guardò la luce dell’alba che iniziava a filtrare dalle finestre e sbadigliò. Tutti loro avevano vegliato tutta la notte per condividere con Robin e Marian quelle ore di angoscia e speranza.  
Era stata una notte di racconti, di lacrime e di sorrisi, ma soprattutto era stato un modo per stringere ancora di più dei legami tra persone, amici e famiglie, separati da oltre otto secoli.  
Miriam si era addormentata tra le sue braccia e Guy la tenne stretta, pensando ai loro bambini che li aspettavano a casa.  
Anche gli altri dormivano, rannicchiati sulle sedie intorno al camino o stesi come Seth sulle panche della sala. Solo Robin e Marian erano ancora svegli, oltre a lui.  
Marian era salita al piano di sopra a controllare i bambini per l’ennesima volta e Robin era seduto in silenzio a guardare le fiamme, il volto segnato dall’ansia e gli occhi cerchiati di stanchezza.  
\- Si salveranno. - Disse Guy. - Se io e Miriam siamo qui, deve essere per questo.  
Robin gli strinse la mano, grato.  
\- Lo spero, fratello mio, lo spero davvero.  
Un attimo dopo, Guy si ritrovò seduto a terra, sul marciapiedi di fronte alla farmacia, ormai chiusa.  
Scosse Miriam per svegliarla e la moglie si guardò intorno, incredula.  
\- Siamo tornati?!  
Guy la aiutò a rialzarsi e la strinse a sé.  
\- Andiamo a casa. - Sussurrò e Miriam annuì.  
Si presero per mano e corsero dai loro bambini.  
  
Alicia entrò in casa usando la sua copia delle chiavi e appoggiò la spesa sul tavolo senza fare rumore per non svegliare Guy, profondamente addormentato sul divano.  
Aveva quasi finito di mettere via le ultime provviste, quando Guy la raggiunse, ancora assonnato.  
\- Ciao Alicia. Alla fine ti disturbiamo sempre...  
La dottoressa gli sorrise, allungando una mano a toccargli la fronte.  
\- Non hai più la febbre, mi pare. Ti senti meglio?  
Guy sedette al tavolo della cucina e prese una mela, addentandola con tutta la buccia.  
\- Direi di sì. Grazie per la spesa.  
\- Sarei passata comunque per visitarti e poi Peter ha detto di darti questa. Voleva spedirtela sul cellulare, ma è riuscito a rompere il suo. Di nuovo.  
Alicia mise sul tavolo una busta che conteneva la fotografia di un’altra incisione che il marito aveva appena scoperto nei sotterranei nel castello.  
Guy la prese e la esaminò, mentre un ampio sorriso si allargava sul suo volto.  
\- Belle notizie?  
Gisborne le porse la foto e Alicia vide che la scritta consisteva di una sola parola.  
 _Grazie._  
\- Cosa significa?  
\- Significa che è andato tutto bene. - Disse Guy e diede un altro morso alla mela.  



	4. Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è ambientata un anno o due dopo l'epilogo di "All The Time of the World": Guy e Miriam sono sposati e aspettano il loro primo figlio.

Guy rimase immobile a fissare il riquadro della finestra, leggermente più chiaro del muro che lo circondava, ma sempre buio. Era steso sul suo letto comodo, al caldo e Miriam dormiva profondamente accanto a lui, sicura e tranquilla nel suo abbraccio, ma Guy non poteva dormire.  
Sentiva il battito del suo cuore e quello di Miriam, ma poco più giù, anche se nessuno di loro due poteva sentirlo, ce n’era un terzo, minuscolo e nuovo, racchiuso nel ventre della ragazza.  
Guy spostò una mano a coprirle la pancia, ma Miriam continuò a dormire, serena, mentre lui cercava di capire se nel suo corpo ci fosse già qualche differenza. Forse la sua figura era diventata leggermente più morbida, ma se non fosse stata lei a farglielo notare, Guy non se ne sarebbe accorto.  
Miriam sembrava la stessa di sempre, eppure ora era tutto diverso, e Guy aveva paura.  
Si sentiva uno sciocco per quell’ansia che gli toglieva il sonno: quello era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato. Una famiglia, una casa a cui tornare e dove sentirsi finalmente al sicuro, l’amore sincero della donna che aveva sposato, un bambino in arrivo…  
Era tutto così perfetto, che a Guy non sembrava vero e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi quando avrebbe perso tutto per l’ennesima volta. Dentro di sé era ancora convinto di non meritare tanta felicità e aveva paura che la punizione per i suoi peccati passati potesse consistere nel vedersi sottrarre ancora una volta tutto ciò che amava.  
La pancia di Miriam era calda contro la sua mano e Guy immaginò come sarebbe cresciuta giorno dopo giorno per accogliere il loro bambino.  
Rabbrividì al pensiero del parto: aveva sentito le grida di sua madre quando era nata Isabella e ricordava ancora l’espressione di dolore che le contorceva il volto che aveva fatto in tempo a vedere prima che una delle cameriere lo allontanasse dalla camera da letto di Ghislaine. Pensò anche alle donne di Locksley, alle contadine che davano alla luce nuovi bambini e spesso morivano nel farlo, portate via dalla febbre o da un parto troppo difficile.  
Strinse Miriam un po’ più forte e la moglie si sistemò meglio tra le sue braccia, senza svegliarsi.  
Guy non voleva vederla soffrire e sperò con tutto il cuore che la medicina moderna avesse trovato una soluzione anche ai pericoli del parto. Decise che l’indomani avrebbe interrogato Alicia perché gli spiegasse tutto nei minimi particolari, anche se il pensiero di discutere con lei di quel genere di argomenti lo faceva arrossire. Ma la salute di Miriam era più importante di qualsiasi imbarazzo.  
Forse la dottoressa avrebbe potuto rassicurarlo sulla parte medica della gravidanza e del parto, ma nessuno avrebbe potuto risolvere l’altro dubbio che lo tormentava.  
Sarebbe stato un buon padre?  
La prima risposta che gli nasceva nel cuore era un orribile, terrificante no.  
_Sono già un padre. E ho abbandonato mio figlio._  
Di solito preferiva non pensare ad Annie, a quella giovane che non aveva mai amato e con cui aveva pensato di dividere solo un po’ di calore durante i gelidi inverni al castello. Non aveva pensato alla possibilità che potesse restare incinta e quando era successo, non se ne era preoccupato troppo: quel genere di cose succedeva spesso e non era mai un gran problema. Le giovani servitrici spesso erano contente di portare in grembo il figlio di un nobile e lui aveva comunque deciso di provvedere al bambino, pagando una bella somma perché potesse essere cresciuto in un luogo sicuro, lontano dai suoi occhi e da quelli dello sceriffo.  
Se le cose fossero andate come aveva previsto, Seth sarebbe stato allevato all’abbazia e lui non avrebbe avuto rimorsi, ma solo ora si rendeva conto che non sarebbe stato comunque giusto.  
Non aveva mai amato Annie e non si era mai curato di suo figlio, come poteva sperare di essere all’altezza ora? E anche se lo fosse stato, avrebbe sempre pensato con vergogna al bambino che non aveva mai voluto conoscere e che ormai era polvere da otto secoli.  
\- Guy?  
La voce di Miriam, assonnata e un po’ preoccupata, lo fece sussultare.  
La ragazza si girò tra le sue braccia per appoggiargli la testa sul petto.  
\- Il tuo cuore batte così veloce… Non riesci a dormire?  
Guy sospirò. Come sempre Miriam sembrava intuire i suoi pensieri.  
\- Pensavo a Seth. - Ammise con vergogna, e fu felice che il buio nascondesse la sua espressione.  
Miriam rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, poi allungò una mano a sfiorargli il volto.  
\- Hai paura, vero? Ti chiedi se riuscirai a essere un buon padre, se ne sarai all’altezza…  
\- Come fai a saperlo?  
\- Perché sono le mie stesse paure. Continuo a domandarmi se riuscirò a renderlo felice.  
Guy le accarezzò la schiena e la tenne più vicina.  
\- Tu non hai motivo di avere paura. Sarai bravissima, ne sono certo. Io, invece…  
\- Anche tu.  
\- Come puoi dirlo? Ti ho parlato di Seth… Non sono mai stato un padre per lui.  
\- Posso dirlo perché ora sei qui, sveglio in piena notte col cuore che batte così forte. Se hai così tanta paura è perché ti preoccupi del nostro bambino, perché già gli vuoi bene. In passato hai commesso degli errori, ma io non ho alcun dubbio. Conosco il tuo cuore, Guy.  
\- Tu conosci solo la mia parte migliore. Tu mi rendi migliore.  
Miriam gli mise un dito sulle labbra e sorrise.  
\- Quante sciocchezze, Guy. Sai una cosa? A volte vorrei che potesse succedere anche a me di viaggiare nel tempo.  
\- Perché?  
\- Per essere al tuo fianco nei tuoi momenti peggiori.  
\- Avresti orrore di me.  
Miriam alzò il viso per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
\- Delle tue azioni, forse, ma ti amerei lo stesso. Allora forse riusciresti a credere che amo tutto di te, anche le tue ombre. E spero che per te sia lo stesso.  
\- Tu non hai lati oscuri.  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Aspetta a dirlo. - Lo baciò di nuovo, con tenerezza. - Tutti ne hanno e nessuno è perfetto. Ma noi faremo del nostro meglio per il nostro bambino e alla fine andrà tutto bene.  
\- Lo spero.  
\- Io ne sono certa. Non contraddirmi o potresti scoprire uno dei miei lati oscuri prima di quanto pensi. E ora dormi.  
La ragazza tornò a chiudere gli occhi e pochi attimi dopo il suo respiro divenne più profondo. Guy rimase ad ascoltarlo, stupendosi come sempre di come Miriam riuscisse ad addormentarsi in fretta e si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé.  
Aveva sempre paura di non essere capace di proteggere lei e il loro bambino, di non essere in grado di renderli felici, ma Miriam aveva ragione: forse non poteva essere perfetto, ma avrebbe fatto del proprio meglio.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. - Sussurrò, ripetendo le parole della moglie, e si addormentò anche lui, pregando con tutto il cuore che fosse vero.  
  
_7 mesi dopo_  
  
Alicia si accorse che a Guy tremavano le mani e gli tolse l’elastico dalle dita, poi lo aiutò a legarsi i capelli in una coda.  
Le tornò in mente un giorno di qualche anno prima, quando aveva compiuto lo stesso gesto. Anche quella volta Guy era sconvolto e spaventato, terrorizzato dopo aver scoperto di aver viaggiato nel tempo e Alicia si era presa cura di lui, aiutandolo e rassicurandolo.  
Ora invece, nonostante l’agitazione, Gisborne non aveva così tanto bisogno del suo aiuto, era molto più forte e sicuro di sé di un tempo.  
\- Ne sei certo, caro? Se non te la senti puoi aspettare in sala d’attesa e non ci sarebbe nulla di strano. Molti padri lo fanno.  
Guy scosse la testa, pallido, ma determinato.  
\- Quando è nata mia sorella, hanno allontanato tutti gli uomini dalla stanza di _maman._ Io ero piccolo, ma ricordo ancora le sue grida, ricordo di come chiamasse il nome di mio padre. Pensavo che dovesse sentirsi sola e spaventata in mezzo ai volti estranei della levatrice e delle servitrici... No, Alicia, Miriam ha bisogno di me e io resterò al suo fianco.  
La dottoressa sorrise e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Vai, allora. Ti aiuteranno a indossare il camice e ti diranno cosa fare. Tu ricorda solo che andrà tutto bene e che fra poco conoscerete la vostra bambina.  
Alicia lo guardò sparire oltre la porta e sorrise, anche lei emozionata e contenta come se quella che stava per nascere fosse una nipote vera e propria.  
Jack Robinson la raggiunse poco dopo e sedette accanto a lei in sala d’attesa, dopo essersi sfilato la giacca a vento arancione della divisa dell’elisoccorso.  
\- Allora ci siamo, eh?  
\- Già. Hai finito il turno?  
\- Quando mi hanno detto che Miriam stava per entrare in sala parto ho preso qualche ora di permesso per finire prima. E il nostro cavaliere?  
Alicia sorrise. Jack Robinson si mostrava sempre razionale e un po’ distaccato, ma anche lui era sinceramente affezionato a Guy.  
\- Con Miriam.  
\- Tra quanto pensi che lo porteranno fuori svenuto? Dieci sterline che non arriva a venti minuti.  
La dottoressa ridacchiò.  
\- Non essere cattivo, Jack.  
\- Beh, _io_ sono svenuto quando è nato il nostro primogenito. Per la seconda mi sono limitato a vomitare in un angolo della sala parto.  
Alicia lo guardò, sorpresa, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non me lo sarei aspettato da te. Venti minuti, dici? Ci sto.  
Alicia pensò a quanto fosse pallido e teso Guy anche prima di entrare in sala parto e sospirò. Aveva accettato la scommessa per solidarietà nei confronti di Gisborne, ma temeva che l’avrebbe persa in partenza.  
  
Jack Robinson rischiò di vincere la sua scommessa ben prima dei venti minuti: mentre lo aiutavano a indossare il camice verde, Guy aveva l’impressione che il cuore battesse troppo forte e i suoi pensieri erano annebbiati. Entrando nella sala parto aveva barcollato, tanto che una delle infermiere gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo a metà tra preoccupazione e irritazione.  
\- Si sente bene? Preferisce aspettare fuori?  
In quel momento Miriam aveva gridato di dolore, un gemito di sofferenza che era arrivato dritto al cuore di Guy. In meno di un attimo era cambiato tutto: la sua paura, la sensazione di svenire, il respiro troppo corto… Tutto era svanito, dimenticato in un solo istante.  
Guy aveva raggiunto Miriam e le aveva preso una mano, guardandola negli occhi, calmo e sicuro come non era mai stato in vita sua.  
\- Sono qui. Andrà tutto bene.  
Miriam gli strinse la mano e lo guardò, stupita, dimenticando per un attimo il dolore.  
Aveva sempre creduto alla sua storia, non aveva mai dubitato delle sue parole, ma per lei il marito era sempre stato l’uomo timido e gentile che l’aveva baciata tra le luci scintillanti dei mercatini di Natale. Solo in quel momento vide il cavaliere, nobile, forte e serio prima di una battaglia importante. La battaglia era la sua, contro il dolore del parto, ma Guy era lì per proteggerla, per combattere insieme a lei e per impedire che potesse avvenirle qualcosa di male.  
\- Non ho paura. Se ci sei tu non ho paura. - Disse, guardandolo negli occhi, poi si aggrappò alla sua mano e gridò di nuovo.  
Isabella era venuta alla luce con un grido acuto e Guy era rimasto a guardare mentre le infermiere si affrettavano a prendersi cura di lei e a pulirla prima di metterla tra le braccia della madre.  
Miriam era stanca, sudata e dolorante, ma non riusciva a smettere di sorridere e Guy pensò che non l’aveva mai trovata così bella.  
Poi, poco dopo, gli avevano chiesto di uscire dalla sala parto mentre lo staff medico finiva di prendersi cura di Miriam. Guy si ritrovò davanti alla porta della sala d’attesa e l’infermiera che lo aveva accompagnato gli mise Isabella tra le braccia, avvolta in una copertina rosa.  
La neonata era sveglia, ma tranquilla, come se in qualche modo sapesse che il padre l’avrebbe sempre protetta e amata a qualsiasi costo.  
Guy sorrise: tutti i suoi dubbi erano svaniti non appena l’aveva sentita piangere per la prima volta.  
Non era stato capace di amare Seth, non era stato un padre per lui e questo ora gli dispiaceva ancora di più, ma con Isabella sarebbe stato diverso e ora ne era sicuro.  
L’infermiera gli sorrise, con l’espressione paziente di chi era abituata a vedere l’emozione dei padri novelli giorno dopo giorno. Accennò alla porta.  
\- Scommetto che non vede l’ora di farla vedere ad amici e parenti, non è vero?  
Guy alzò lo sguardo verso la donna, un po’ sorpreso. Si era quasi dimenticato della sua presenza, ma annuì alle sue parole, anche se non era del tutto così: era vero che si sentiva talmente orgoglioso della bambina da volerla mostrare a tutto il mondo, ma avrebbe anche voluto prolungare all’infinito quel momento speciale in cui si incontravano per la prima volta.  
Lanciò uno sguardo verso la porta a vetri e vide Alicia, seduta accanto a Jack Robinson e con loro c’erano anche Jonathan Archer e Peter Edwards. Tutti avevano la stessa espressione a metà tra ansia e gioia e Guy si sentì scaldare il cuore: quelle persone erano la sua famiglia ed erano lì per condividere con lui la sua felicità.  
Fece un cenno di assenso all’infermiera e la donna aprì la porta per lui. Guy fece un passo avanti pensando che il piccolo cuore che aveva immaginato tanto spesso durante le sue notti insonni ora batteva davvero, così vicino al suo.  
Ma lui non aveva più paura.  



End file.
